This invention relates to a support for accommodating several different wire bundle diameters and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a bundle support clamp which can be installed during subassembly buildup with no tools needed for clamping the wire bundle in place. The support can be opened by unlocking for removing the wire bundle or to add more wires.
Heretofore, many different devices have been used for retaining wires to cables in position on a supporting structure. However, in most cases, one or more tools are required in order to install the wire bundle in the clamp. Also, may times the clamps are arranged so as to be suitable for use with only one size bundle of wires or the clamps can be used only once because they cannot be opened and reclosed for a second use.
It would be most desirable to provide a clamp wherein one size would accommodate several different bundle diameters and which could be installed during subassembly buildup rather than at wire bundle installation time. Also, the clamp should be reusable and compatible with the ambient temperature requirements of all military aircraft. When installation of the clamp is required in congested areas, it would be much more convenient if the bundle could be installed in the clamp after the clamp has been attached to the subassembly structure. The hereinafter described multiple diameter wire bundle support does overcome the disadvantages associated with the presently available retainers while at the same time providing the needed features for accomplishing the desired results.